Sempre
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: 2006 é o ano do Cachorro. Fic sobre a dança de Shigure na festa de ano novo dos Sohmas, à pedido da Pipe. Detalhes da sinopse, no fic. [contém alguns spoilers do mangá]


Disclaimer: Furuba não me pertence.

Avisando: Esse fic pode conter alguns spoilers, como por exemplo, o casal Shigure & Akito, além do personagem Kureno. Quem só viu o anime ou naum sabe mto do mangá alem de ficar perdido pode ter algumas surpresas estragadas. Enfim. Estão avisados.

**Sempre**

Seu sorriso era aberto, de certa forma, alegre, enquanto conversava sobre amenidades. Quem não o conhecesse, podia até pensar que aquele sorriso era sincero.

Mas Hatori Sohma conhecia Shigure bem demais para se deixar enganar por apenas um riso falso com algumas palavras casuais, cuidadosamente escolhidas.

Levou um cigarro à boca, apreciando a fumaça preencher gratamente seus pulmões vazios, enquanto olhava em volta. Talvez Shigure não destoasse tanto assim do resto da festa. As conversas, as risadas, a agitação. Tudo normal e perfeito demais; quase tão artificial quanto a expressão que continuava estampada no rosto do Cachorro.

Não era culpa dele, no fim. Era apenas quem havia aprendido a ser ao longo dos anos. Talvez até mesmo o próprio Shigure tivesse demorado a perceber o quanto havia mudado. Como até mesmo o mais espontâneo de seus sorrisos nunca passava de um escárnio.

Verdade fosse dita, a festa de fim de ano dos Sohma não era execrada por todos os membros do Clã. Mas era particularmente detestada por todos os amaldiçoados pelos doze signos. Que mal podiam esperar para que acabasse aquela tormentosa obrigação anual.

Todos ali, fechados em seu mundinho recluso. Era sufocante. Como se a maldita gaiola na qual se sentiam trancados nunca mais fosse abrir.

E disfarçavam aqueles sentimentos, bastante bem, na medida do possível. Mas os olhares nervosos para todos os lados os denunciavam. Assim como suas mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. As conferidas no relógio a cada cinco minutos. Para os juunishi, era praticamente impossível permanecer indiferente à situação.

O próprio Hatori já se pegara encarando o mostrador de seu Rolex, mais vezes do que podia contar. Esperando, numa contagem regressiva até que tivesse início a festa particular dos doze signos. O momento que eles abominavam mais.

Quando todos se reuniam sob os olhos gélidos e vigilantes de Akito para comemorar a passagem de ano com aquele ritual estranho que era só deles.

A dança.

Quando o juunishi do ano seguinte dançava diante de todos com o representante do ano que passara. Uma tradição muito bonita. E extremamente hipócrita; pensou Hatori.

Como se houvesse algo que eles quisessem comemorar. Como se eles quisessem estar ali. Talvez fosse aquela a forma que Akito tinha de lembrar que os laços que ligavam a família Sohma não estavam se desfazendo. Que ainda havia algo que os unia, mesmo que contra a vontade. Algo que os manteria unidos para sempre. Um laço que faria com que permanecessemeternamente seus objetos.

Não que qualquer um deles precisasse de lembrete.

E, mesmo assim, Shigure mantinha aquela atitude cínica como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

O ano que estava por vir era o ano do Cão. Era de se esperar que o juunishi prestes a dançar perante Akito se sentisse no mínimo pressionado ou apreensivo. Mas não o Shigure.

Na verdade, o Cão parecia ser o único que não demonstrava qualquer sinal de nervosismo dos outros Sohma.

Sua expressão e o tom falsamente eventual da conversa eram nada mais que parte de sua personalidade.

"Ansioso pra me ver dançar, Haa-san?" Ele perguntou rindo ao ver o primo consultar mais uma vez o relógio.

O Dragão franziu a testa pro comentário. Odiava aquele tipo de brincadeira.

"Você está mesmo tão confiante assim?"

"Como assim?"

"Você sabe perfeitamente bem do que eu falo."

"Que motivo teria pra não estar? Essa dança não é nada que eu não tenha feito antes."

"Kureno parece nervoso." Hatori sentiu-se particularmente orgulhoso em calcular tão bem o efeito da frase no primo, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia parecer que era um mero comentário ao acaso. Não era nem um pouco adepto àqueles joguinhos de Shigure, mas mostrava que podia ser tão bom nisso quanto o próprio.

O Cachorro voltou lentamente o olhar astuto para onde o juunishi do Galo estava; parecendo ansioso, mas não chegando exatamente ao nervosismo.

Shigure percebeu que precisava reconhecer a sagacidade do primo em tirá-lo de seu pedestal de superior indiferença. Odiava ter que admitir que não estivesse tão tranqüilo em relação àquilo como aparentava.

Claro, já dançara antes. Com Kureno. Há doze anos. Quando as coisas eram diferentes. Detestava ter aquela sensação de ter um ponto fraco exposto o mínimo que fosse. Detestava confessar que, no fim, se importava.

Ele admitindo ou não, Hatori sabia. O conhecia bem demais pra não saber.

"Não sei se, algum dia, vou querer saber o que ele fez para você. Provavelmente algo que saiu dos seus planos. Mas você nunca mais olhou para ele apenas como o garotinho que costumava te seguir o tempo todo pela casa. O garotinho que queria ser como você."

"Na hora de dar injeção, você sempre erra minha veia, Haa-san. Por que tanto empenho em acertar agora?"

"É estranho estar do outro lado desse tipo de conversa, não? Normalmente é você que procura as veias dos outros."

"Você me deixa constrangido falando assim, Haa-san."

"E você nunca consegue abandonar esse seu ar distante."

"Distante? Eu nunca fui distante."

"Não abertamente. Mas você tem essa frieza..."

"Você sabe o que me fez assim, Haa-san. Sabe o que eu quero."

"Não. É outra coisa. Não é determinação. Não foi um desejo que te deu isso. Foi conformidade. Algo pelo qual você não pode fazer nada..."

"E eu que achava que médicos deviam curar feridas ao invés de abri-las."

Hatori se calou. Tinha ido longe demais. Mas, por mais estranho que fosse, sabia que havia certa ambigüidade no que Shigure sentia com aquelas conversas. Sabia que o primo odiava que tentassem ver seu calcanhar de Aquiles, mas por outro lado, devia ser uma espécie de alívio poder ser pelo menos um pouco sincero com alguém.

O Dragão não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto devia ser sufocante se tornar alguém que não era você. E, mesmo que por vontade própria, falar sempre apenas meias-verdades convenientes... Jamais teria conseguido se tornar alguém assim.

Da mesma maneira que Shigure jamais poderia deixar de sê-lo. Jamais poderia ser completamente sincero. Era do tipo de pessoa que, por mais que, aparentemente, tivesse posto todas as cartas na mesa, ainda teria uma na manga. Sempre.

Provavelmente teria chegado a um ponto onde soterrava a própria tristeza sob uma camada indiferença. Hatori não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Esforçava-se pra manter a maior distância possível. Mas desde a infância havia sido assim: ele, Ayame e Shigure. Sempre cuidando um do outro, de seu próprio jeito; parecendo que não se importavam muito. Mas a ligação que tinham era forte, além dos laços da maldição.

Importava. Só eles sabiam o quanto.

Ayame era o tipo de pessoa para quem se voltar quando quisesse esquecer os problemas, não falar sobre eles. Então, bem ou mal, a Shigure e Hatori restavam apenas um ao outro para conversar quase abertamente.

E, pelo visto, o que quer que incomodasse Shigure, se incluía no 'quase'. Pessoal demais para ser discutido.

O Cão era grato ao primo por tentar. Sabia que aquele comportamento, aqueles joguinhos eram a maneira que Hatori descobrira como a mais eficiente para saber a verdade. Mas certas verdades não precisavam ser descobertas.

Olhou novamente para Kureno que forçava um sorriso enquanto conversava com Haru. Por um instante os olhares, castanho do Galo e cinzento do Cão, se encontraram.

Mas Kureno desviou rápido. Provavelmente se sentia desconfortável com o ódio que encontrava em Shigure. Ainda tinha em si um pouco daquele garotinho que idolatrava o Cão. Por isso devia ser horrível olhar para ele e encontrar tanto rancor em resposta.

Shigure se satisfazia com isso. Uma das poucas coisas com as quais era bem explícito era seu ódio pelo Galo. Odiava colocar os olhos nele e imagina-lo numa tarde fatídica deitado num futon com um corpo sob o seu. O dela.

E ainda vê-lo com aqueles ares de pobre mártir. Fingindo que apenas sua própria bondade o forçara a permanecer ao lado dela. Continuara ao lado de Akito por vontade própria e mesmo assim tinha aquela expressão... Como se quisesse estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse ali.

Era realmente uma ferida que não devia ser tocada. Uma ferida constante... Junto com aquele sentimento... Algo definitivo.

Notou que era observado. Os olhos frios de Akito eram dois oceanos muito escuros nos quais não havia qualquer emoção, mas pareciam magneticamente atraídos pela figura do Cachorro.

Com o passar dos anos, quem aprendera a se tornar indecifrável era ele. Mas quem sempre seria um mistério era ela.

E mesmo assim... Ainda lhe restava algo... O afeto... Um desejo... Que ele estava disposto a tudo para realizar... Um desejo do qual ela sempre faria parte...

Era inevitável que, perante aqueles olhos, ele continuasse um objeto. Os animais dos doze signos seriam sempre coisas nas mãos de Deus.

Talvez para ela não fizesse qualquer diferença ter sobre si o corpo dele ou de Kureno. Mas ele ainda tinha um objetivo, um sonho. Alguma coisa que o diferenciava de um objeto.

"Está na hora." Hatori disse, ao olhar outra vez o relógio.

Shigure parou de refletir tão rápido quanto começara.

"Tente não sentir muito a minha falta, Haa-san!" disse brincando enquanto corria pra se vestir.

Todos os outros dez juunishi, juntamente com Akito, já deviam ter se reunido em torno da grande mesa retangular dos Sohma.

Deus, como era quente naquela ante-sala! Calor e silêncio enquanto Kureno e ele trocavam as roupas da festa pelos pesados trajes de dança.

Doze anos antes, na última vez que dançaram juntos; fora diferente: um Kureno franzino e nervoso falava sem parar, para aliviar sua ansiedade, enquanto um Shigure confiante e presunçoso, no papel de ídolo do outro, o tranqüilizava.

Dias em que teriam sorrido um para o outro com naturalidade. Agora apenas silêncio e tensão pairando no ar.

Estavam prontos. Prontos para sair daquela sala sufocante e ir para um ambiente ainda mais pesado.

Kureno desejou um 'boa sorte' baixinho que Shigure ou não ouviu ou preferiu ignorar. Estavam os dois agora sobre o imenso tampo de madeira, rodeados por todos os juunishi, esperando que a música começasse.

Os olhos de Shigure eram sérios e concentrados, enquanto ele encarava decidido à cabeceira da mesa, onde se sentavaa líder do Clã Sohma.

As primeiras notas da música soaram melancólicas. Calmas. Assim como os passos. Os dois corpos esguios movimentavam-se devagar, acompanhando o ritmo.

O começo da canção era dedicado ao ano que se passava, do galo. As notas, tristes e serenas, vinham brandas, delicadas, remetendo irresistivelmente a um sentimento de frieza e solidão.

E como Kureno conseguia passar aquelas sensações! Estava claramente estampado em seu rosto, em cada um dos movimentos graciosos, em sincronia perfeita com a música.

Os tecidos coloridos e bufantes das roupas de cerimônia de ambos agitavam-se no ar, conforme a calmaria ia se desfazendo numa canção mais viva, alegre, embora ainda pudesse se fazer ouvir ao fundo a mesma batida triste.

As pessoas realmente mostram quem são quando dançam. Talvez por isso fosse das formas mais antigas de expressão. Por mais que se atue numa dança, não há como apagar os traços de personalidade tão nitidamente marcados em cada movimento.

Shigure encantava com passos perfeitos, ensaiados, desviando a atenção de todos da expressão feroz em seus olhos. Daquilo que delatava o que realmente estaria pensando.

Kureno, ainda com o rosto tranqüilo, procurando apenas seguir a música. Deixando que os acordes o conduzissem da mesma forma que tão normalmente se deixava ser conduzido pelas situações, sem lutar contra seu destino. Como uma pessoa que permite ser arrastado pela correnteza, enquanto apenas espera não se afogar.

Todas as cartas na mesa, nenhuma na manga. O coração em suspenso, enquanto o mundo à volta dos dois, girava sem parar, cada vez mais rápido.

Ninguém ousava emitir um som ou desviar os olhos pra qualquer lugar que não fossem os movimentos hipnóticos dos dois juunishi. Para ambos, porém, aquilo pouco importava. Sua platéia era de uma pessoa só.

Akito sequer conseguia piscar. Os olhos negros e gélidos permaneciam inexpressivos, mas concentrados ao extremo, como se não pudessem perder um único movimento.

Não era só uma explosão de cores ou sons. Para o olho atento, era uma clara explosão de sentimentos. E, seria impressão, ou o jeito com que se mexiam tornava-se cada vez mais agressivo ainda que o ritmo da música continuasse o mesmo?

Os movimentos de Shigure eram definitivamente rápidos, quase frenéticos, carregados de uma decisão e energia, que transbordavam naquele seu sorriso enviesado. O tecido vermelho de seu quimono esvoaçava para todos os lados enquanto se movia na direção de Kureno, que se via forçado a recuar no mesmo ritmo para cada vez mais perto da ponta da mesa.

O Cão avançava. O Galo se desvencilhava. E, mesmo assim, a nenhum dos dois faltava graça. A altivez com que Shigure atacava. A elegância, com a qual o outro fugia.

Uma dança muito passional ou uma luta muito bela?

A energia que passava era quase palpável. A tensão. A força. Até que...

Parou.

O último acorde soou no mesmo segundo em que ambos estacaram em posições teatrais. Kureno podia sentir o vazio sob um de seus calcanhares. A mesa havia acabado há alguns centímetros. No fim, Shigure conseguira encurrala-lo.

Demorou um pouco para que os aplausos viessem. Estavam todos impressionados demais.

Ambos menearam com a cabeça, em agradecimento antes de descer em silêncio para tirar os trajes de dança. Mais uma vez, o calor infernal daquela maldita ante-sala.

xXxXx

"Gure-san, sua dança foi maravilhosa!" Ayame comentou balançando sedutoramente os longos cabelos prateados.

"Gostou, Aaya? Posso repetir no seu quarto, mais tarde." Retrucou numa voz sensual.

"Vou cobrar isso de você." A Serpente respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Isso!" Deram o mesmo sorriso idiota um para o outro, com os polegares pra cima.

"Vocês nunca vão se cansar disso, não é?" Hatori disse, com uma expressão de cansaço.

"Sabia que você ia ficar com inveja, Haa-san! Mas eu posso fazer uma dança particular pra você também..."

"Isso!" Ayame sorriu junto com o primo, enquanto Hatori se perguntava se seria o único normal entre eles.

Shigure ainda ria e conversava, embora não estivesse realmente ali. Em sua cabeça, ainda dançava. Tudo à sua volta girando, os pés jamais tocando o chão... Deixando que as mágoas, que escondia tão bem, tomassem conta dele...

"Meu irmão Yuki!" Ayame gritou, fazendo com que os pensamentos do Cão voltassem ao presente. "Vou lá falar com ele! Quem sabe propor que façamos deste ano o Ano do Aprofundamento e Florescimento da Nossa Amizade Fraternal!" a Serpente tinha nos olhos dourados aquele mesmo brilho que apresentava sempre que tinha uma idéia completamente fora da realidade.

"Esse aí não tem jeito." Hatori comentou quando Ayame correu de encontro ao irmão. "Deve ser ótimo ser como ele."

"Como assim, Haa-san?"

"Falar e agir, vivendo num universo paralelo, sem qualquer compromisso com este aqui."

Shigure levou algum tempo para responder. Talvez porque não estivesse muito entusiasmado em ter uma conversa no momento, talvez porque procurasse uma resposta boa o bastante.

"No fim, cada um de nós encontrou um jeito próprio de lidar com os problemas."

"Talvez. Uma das coisas mais óbvias e perspicazes que você já disse." Comentou.

"Eu sou um escritor, Haa-san! Filosofia faz parte de mim!" Brincou, estando, na verdade, muito mais sério do que aparentava.

Olhou para o próprio relógio, ao que parecia, pela enésima vez. Havia algo que deixara por fazer.

"Já volto Haa-san! Quem sabe quando eu voltar não faça aquela dança pra você?" brincou de novo, ao que Hatori respondeu com um resmungo mal-humorado, mostrando que sabia que ele não ia voltar.

Quarto escuro. Paredes escuras. O lugar mais odiado e temido daquela casa, por praticamente todos os membros do Clã Sohma.

Não por ele.

"O que você veio fazer aqui?" A voz fria combinava com os olhos.

"Desejar um bom ano, Akito-san. Além disso, achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. Você normalmente demora um pouco mais para se recolher aos seus aposentos nessas festas."

"..."

"Não vai me dizer o que achou da dança?"

A pergunta era simples, mas era como se as palavras dele tivessem algum significado diferente, escondido. Ele sempre falava o que não queria dizer, mas sempre para chegar a algum lugar.

"Pra quê?" perguntou, ríspida.

Ele se aproximou. Chegava a ser estranho o quanto eram iguais. Ambos falavam uma coisa, querendo dizer outra. Naquela luta para se entenderem era quase impossível prever quando sairia uma discussão homérica ou...

Os dedos do Cão em seus cabelos... A voz sussurrando...

"Por que eu dancei para você."

Ela o empurrou.

"Não me venha com mentiras! Não finja que você me considera especial! Você não hesitou em ir quando eu te mandei embora depois de dormir com aquela..."

"E as nossas conversas sempre andam em círculos. Você sempre traz de volta essa discussão... Você sabe por que eu fiz isso. Mas duvido que algum dia você entenda..."

Seus olhos eram tão frios quanto os dela, cinzentos como o céu de um dia chuvoso... Apenas esperando para desabar numa tempestade.

Uma vez lhe disseram que quando alguém buscava muito por algo podia se tornar como o objeto desejado, no processo.

Incrível como era verdade.

Será que continuariam sempre naquele rumo auto-destrutivo?

"Você queria que eu ficasse?" Ele perguntou suave.

"Você me abandonou." Ela respondeu; ao mesmo tempo no ataque e na defensiva.

A mesma conversa. Não importava quantas vezes; era sempre a mesma coisa. E a conclusão a que chegavam também era sempre a mesma: não adiantava mais falar.

A mão do Cachorro voltou a passear pelos cabelos negros, desta vez indo em direção à nuca. Devagar foi puxando-a para si. Akito não ofereceu resistência.

Beijaram-se.

Mais um ano e tudo terminava igual. Pelo menos uma vez poderia mudar. Apenas uma vez podiam beijar-se sem estarem cheios de mágoa e ressentimento um pelo outro.

As mãos foram do cabelo para o resto do corpo pequeno e pálido. Ela era tão frágil que outros poderiam ter até receio de tocá-la. Como se ela pudesse se desfazer a qualquer segundo. Shigure já havia explorado aquele corpo vezes o suficiente para saber que não devia hesitar.

Aquele ano era seu. O ano do Cão.

Por enquanto, não pensaria nisso. Apenas iria se entregar... Àquele sentimento ambíguo... Doce e amargo. O afeto, carregado de rancor.

Agora, seria igual às outras vezes. Mas aquele ano... Tudo iria mudar.

Porque ainda havia algo que ele desejava como definitivo. Mais do que tudo. Porque ele era muito mais que um mero objeto. E a faria ver isso.

-FIM-

N/A: Eu fiz um fic com o Gure-san o.o Cara, nem sei muito o que dizer. Pipe, não sei se era isso que você queria/imaginava quando me pediu esse fic... Eu sei que eu saí um pouco do foco do fic que era a dança e que era pra ser um fic meio sem casais, mas eu não resisti a dar ele pra Akito (fase apaixonada pelo casal XD)

Soh pra encerrar uma coisa q naum sei pq, mas eu fikei com vontade de explicar: o Rolex do Hatori. Primeiro ficava muito repetitivo usar 100 vezes a palavra relógio. E depois,não sei pq, mas achei q era a cara dele usar relógio chique... E Rolex foi o primeiro que me veio à cabeça... Enfim..

Acho q eh soh isso.

Ayumi, valeu por betar, meiga!

Lyra


End file.
